Blood of Earth
by eye.of.horus13
Summary: Everyone thought Percy Jackson was the most powerful demigod in forever. Everyone thought wrong. Gia and her friends are going to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. No one can know who they are and more importantly no one can know whose daughter Gia is.
1. Chapter 1

**GIA'S POV:**

You probably know Percy's story, right? Fought two wars, most powerful demigod in forever, sound familiar? He did fight in two wars and did countless other heroic stuff I'm too lazy to remember, but he isn't "the most powerful demigod in forever" , he never was. I am Gia Smith and I am the daughter of Gaia. Real creative name I know. I was literally born from her dreams so I don't have a father or a last name ( I chose Smith to blend in). I was the subject of so may prophecies and quest I can't keep track of all of them , I also went to Tartarus so may time, I know the place like the back of my hand. I was "born" sometime in the 1800's, and as I soon learned, I'm also immortal . I came to camp about a week after Percy and I spent a month in the Hermes cabin until I got claimed.

One night we were sitting around the campfire when a holographic earth appeared above my head. Chiron looked as if somebody had summoned Hades. It was hilarious. A few seconds some camper said:

" All hail Gia Smith, daughter of Demeter"

I couldn't help but snort. Demeter, she should be so lucky. After the campfire went out and everybody went to bed Chiron all but dragged me to the big house.

" How long have you known?"

" That my mom is Demeter or Gaia? Cause I just found out about Demeter."

" This is not a joke. You can't let anybody know you're Gaia's daughter!"

"Teensy little problem: I'm immortal"

"Of course you are. I'll try to think of something."

"I can ask my mom."

"yes, that's sm- YOU TALK TO GAIA?!"

" Only during my dreams, chill."

"You should get back. Your new siblings will be wondering where you are" , he sounded exhausted, like our conversation had aged him ten years.

So that was the day I got claimed. Fast forward a little bit: first war ( in which I fought) and second war (in which I didn't fight, I got special permission from Chiron). The fates left me alone for a while to pick on Percy ( thank the gods). So that brings us to the present- three weeks after the war. We just got a prophecy and an adjoining quest ( BOO!) that included me, Percy, Annabeth, Will, Nico and Clarisse. We have to go to Hogwarts to protect some guy named Harry Potter. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gia's POV **

"Please don't make me go!" I'm currently trying to convince Chiron to let me not go on the quest. It isn't working.

" You know as well as I do that you must listen to the prophecy."

"Blood of Earth – that could be anyone!" I reasoned.

" Gia-"

" Fine. Then let me go by myself. I'm more than capable."

" There is no point in arguing. I know what the risks are, but it is out of our hands."

" I spent all this time by myself, to protect a secret that I don't care about just to have it all fall apart because of some quest?" , I was yelling at this point, but I didn't care. " I can't hide myself of on a quest. Sooner or later the truth will come out, then it's your head on the chopping block."

I didn't wait for him to answer, I stormed off to get ready for the quest from hell.

**Annabeth's POV **

I was walking by the big house when I heard someone yelling inside:

" I spent all this time by myself, to protect a secret that I don't care about just to have it all fall apart because of some quest. I can't hide myself of on a quest. Sooner or later the truth will come, then it's your head on the chopping block."

Who spoke to Chiron like that? After that Gia stomped out. What was she talking about? What secret was she talking about? No one knew much about her, she was kind of a loner. She also disappeared from time to time only to come back like she was never gone. I will figure her out.

I reached Percy's cabin, deciding to not mention the strange girl. Yet.

" Hey wise girl, you ready?" , he sounded tired.

"Are you okay? About the quest I mean."

He slumped into a nearby chair.

" I'm just so tired. We were supposed to be done with all this. We had a plan: finish highschool, college then we settle down, start a family. Just three weeks after the war? Even Clarisse looked annoyed. I just want to be done with all of this."

I sit on his lap and look into his eyes.

"I know. We'll do all of those things and more. Just one more quest. It's at a school, how dangerous can it be? Besides, at least we'll be together."

He kissed me hard then took my hand in his.

"One more quest."

-time skip to the next morning-

**Will's POV**

We woke up early to meet with Hecate about the quest. I wish that we didn't have to do this. We've all been through so much, especially Nico, Percy and Annabeth. I can tell that it's really been affecting Nico. He tries to hide it, act strong but I can tell.

He was a few paces in front of me so I caught up to him and slipped my hand in his. He rolled his eyes but I saw the small smile on his face before it disappeared. When we finally reached the big house everyone was already there including Hecate so she started speaking:

" Welcome demigods, and thank you for accepting my quest"

" Wasn't much of a choice" interrupted Clarisse quietly. Somewhere behind me Gia snorted.

Hecate ignoring Clarisse's remark continued:

" As you know, you will be going to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter, the wizarding world's chosen one. I believe that he will be in danger this year and it is imperative that he be kept safe until he turns seventeen. During your sleep most knowledge of the wizarding world will be transferred into your heads. Now, you will be joining Harry and his friends in fifth year, that means I will make you look fifteen also while you sleep. You're leaving tomorrow and you will be staying at the Burrow until school begins on September first. The only people who know your real identities are my son and the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore and professor Minerva McGonagall, try to keep it that way."

When Hecate said Minerva McGonagall, Gia started choking on thin air. That girl really is strange. After she calmed down, Hecate finished:

" Good luck heroes, the fate of the wizarding world depends on you. Don't disappoint me."

With that cheery note Hecate disappeared. I hope this will be an easy quest; at least for Nico's sake.

**A/N **

I'm not going to write the prophecy cause I absolutely suck at writing prophecies. Any important part of it will be mentioned in the story. I hope that it will be clear enough. I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
